A Love Shining In Those Blue Eyes
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: After a life of being treated like a sex slave a young Yuka had escaped from the hell she called a home but then she met two men that would change her life forever. Full summary inside and better explained FinnyxOc
1. Her Escape and The Meeting

**AoD32: Hey everyone AngelsofDemons32 here letting you all know i'm going to be working on my first ever black butler fanfic WOOOO now their might be some Oocness with some characters so please be nice to me about that anyway let's get on with thy summary Yay!**

**Summary: I live my life as nothing more than a slave to my father preforming whatever tasks he wishes weather it be from meaningless chores to being his sex slave. I lost my mother when I was still very young and after that moment my life became my own nightmare one that I can't seem to escape. Even still I secretly wish to find my freedom and who knows maybe I will**

**AoD32: Now that the summary is over with let's move on to some warnings shall we**

**Yuuka: Why yes allow me,Now there's going to be some blood and gore which is my creators two favorite things,language maybe some hints of yaoi which is boyxboy love don't like don't read simple as that~ there also might be some lemons and very mature content,so if your not mature enough to handle this please do not complain...above all else be kind and enjoy le story~**

**AoD32: Also I own no characters in Black Butler though I wish I did~ **

**AoD32: Right right here we go**

* * *

><p>It was nightfall the moon illuminating the forest below all seemed quiet when the sound of twigs snapping cut through the air Yuka who seemed to be around the age of twelve was running from what looked to be a group of men. "Don't let her get away" The leader of said group shouted out picking up his pace. She slowly started to run out of breath she needed to find a place to hide and fast luckily for her there were some bushes just ahead big enough for her to hide in and that's excatly what she did. <em>"I'm safe for now" <em>She thought as the men ran past her.

The group ran for a few more minutes before finally giving up. "She got away boss let's just head back and search again tomorrow when it's daylight" One of the men said while the others around him aggreed. "Fine i'll get you yet just wait my sweet little slave" The leader smirked before turning to walk away with his group.

When Yuka didn't hear anymore voices she sighed contently. "Looks like the close is clear" She moved from the bush and started to head down the path that would hopefully lead her out of this horrid place.

Not long after her stomach started to growl and her feet were getting tired. "Oh man if I don't get any food in me soon i'll pass out and who knows what could be hiding out here" She stated outloud looking around for any sign of fruit or any berries she could eat just until she could find a place to rest.

You see Yuka was very weak due the abuse she suffered from her father well that and the fact she hasn't had any food in the past few weeks it was killing her body both inside and out. Often at times she would start to feel dizzy and pass out for atleast twenty minutes or so which just angered her father to where he would punish her severly.

**XXX**

After traveling all night through that horrid forest Yuka finally found herself on the streets of London where her first destination was to find some sort of eating establishment. _"There must be some food around here somewhere?"_Too busy with her own thought she didn't even notice the person walking infront her and bumped right into him causing her to fall on backwards.

As the guy turned to see who bumped him his face went from slight annoyance to instant worry. "Young girl what happened to you?" He held his hand out to help her up. Yuka took his hand and stood back up on her feet dusting off any dirt that was on her pants "Well mister you see I haven't eaten in a while and i've been wondering through some forest looking for any type of food" She went on to tell him her eyes roaming in every direction. The guy frowned at her story he pulled out some bread he had bought and handed it to her "Eat it you need it more than I do anyway" After that the guy left leaving Yuka stunned and shocked she stared down at the bread and tore into it her mouth watering as she chewed every piece that went into her mouth.

After her short meal she decided to roam around the streets when she noticed a young boy wearing an eyepatch over his right eye walking next to a very tall man with crimson colored eyes walking down the very same street. The pair seemed quite unusual or the taller man did never had she seen a normal man with those colored eyes before she quitely started to follow them back to the young boy's home hoping to not only see who he was but hoping to find a nice warm bed to sleep in.

Yuka was being very careful as she silently followed the two she didn't want to alert the young lad just incase he would try to attack her or sick his taller companion on her. _"So far so good I might just get away with this" _That was the thought going through her head as she turned down a corner keeping a good distance from her targets. The red eyed man smirked as he looked down at his younger friend "My lord it seems as though were being followed" The smirk never left his face.

Sighing the younger one stopped and looked behind him to see Yuka standing there frozen in her tracks. "Is there a reason why your follow me and my butler" The boy glared from his uncovered eye. "I'm just looking for a place to stay i'm poor and can't go back to my previous home I can't even call it a home I didn't mean any harm really" She put her hand over her mouth to cover a cough that happened to escape. The butler moved to speak "And why can't you return home i'm sure your mother and father are worried about you" His voice was alluring that anyone who heard it seemed to get sucked in. Upon hearing his question she couldn't help but frown "My mother's dead and my father well I don't like talking about him he doesn't take to fondly with me" She hid the real reason why she couldn't return to that man.

After taking a little while to think about what he was going to do with her the young boy merely sighed before looking Yuka straight in her face. "If you want you may stay with me at my manor and work as my maid" When didn't give him a straight answer he continued on talking "It's either that...or stand out here and wait for your father to come and find you it's your choice" The boy gave her a small smile. There was something inside her telling her to go with him deciding to listen to whatever it was she simply nodded her head. "I know I don't like much now and I am fairly weak couting on I hadn't eaten much lately...ehehe but I ensure you i'll do whatever needs to be down it's the least I can do to thank you for allowing me into your home" She bowed slightly before standing back up and moving over to walk with the two men.

**XXX**

As the three continued on walking down the path to the boy's manor Yuka couldn't help but to stare at the bright blue sky she's never seen it so clear before it was always that dark room her father forced her to stay in. It was a beautiful sight indeed the wind blowing through her long golden hair the suns warmth surrounding her once cold body oh how she loved this feeling and hoped it would never end.

It wasn't long before they reached the manor and all she could do was stare in amazment _"So this is where i'm going to be staying I must say it's so much more pleasent than the hell I was living in before let's just hope the devil doesn't come searching for me"_ A firm hand on her shoudler snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come now my lady we must get you properly fed you have to be at your strongest if you wish to serve my young master" He held the door open and stood to the side allowing for the two to enter before he himself walked inside.

Once inside Yuka was told to sit on one of the couches while some already prepared food was brought to her on a tray. The food smelt so good her mouth began to drool and her stomach made a grumbling noise "Seems your hungrier than I expected" The butler chuckled before handing her a plate off the tray not wasting another minute she started to slowly shove the food into her mouth savoring the tastes and flavors each delicous morsal brought her.

When she was finished with her meal Yuka set the plate down and turned to face the butler. "Thank you,i'm sorry but I don't know your name" She looked at him confusion played in her jade colored eyes. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian" The young boy now known as Ciel stated firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Yuka Kima" She gave them both a small smile for at this very moment things seemed to start changing for her maybe working here for the young Phantomhive was the break she was looking for.

This was going to be Yuka's life from now on a servant to the Phantomhive estate and she would finely be able to live the life she's always wanted away from the devil because she has a feeling that even though she was once again working as a servant but hear she was being treated like a human that alone was enough for her to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Wow that was a long first chappy even for me who knew I could write so much yay for me!<strong>

**Finny: Yay way to go Rai rai**

**AoD32: Why thank you Finny**

**Finny: Your welcome Rai rai,now is Yuka gonna end up with me**

**AoD32: I can't spoil anything now**

**Finny: Awww,anyway everyone please R&R for Rai Rai it will make her happy remember we all here Love you **


	2. The Maid and The Cook

**AoD32: So yeah the first chapter was awesome if I do say so myself,also Yuka's father doesn't have a name or well he does I just prefer to call him the devil because that's what he is towards Yuka,Now I might make a side yaoi pairing somewhere maybe *cough*grellxundertaker*cough* buuuuut it all depends on how many readers I can get ;)**

Yuka~I really don't think Grell would like that very much my dear creator he'd be much more happy with Sebby-chan

**AoD32: Yeah well i'm the writer of this fic and if I say Grell and Undertaker are a couple then their a couple -death glares Grell- weather he likes it or not**

Yuka~ -sighs- Ohhhh...boy anyway the warnings are pretty much the same as before blood(More or less Yuka's blood in flashbacks maybe depends on how I see it fit) violence(Sebby get's really pissed off let's just say no one messes with his little sister XD DEATH TO YOU ALL!) hints of rape(That damned devil) language(There will be in later chapters...A LOT) all that neat stuff so yeah please do enjoy reading this next chapter it's Finny's big moment -giggles- Hehehehehe

**Finny~ So please everyone enjoy and also LOVE ME CUZ I'M KYUTE *big watery puppy dog eyes***

Bard/Maylene~Oh brother

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Yuka had been sleeping in an actual bed for the first time it was much better than sleeping on a cold hard floor like the devil had her. As she slept it was like she was floating on a cloud the peace surrounding her heart and the world around her seemed to vanish but even she knew it was all a dream doomed to turn into a horrible nightmare which it did indeed.<p>

_"No...Stop i-i-it h-h-hurts NO FATHER!" _Her head was going side to side as the sweat now poured down her face. _"Scream for me you little slut show your daddy how dirty you are" _The devil continued to pound little Yuka harder with each thrust causing more tears to well up in her eyes. _"I hate you...father it should've been you that died not mother...atleast she doesn't have to deal with a monster like YOU!"_ She spat the last part with nothing but undying hate in her voice. _"Now now good little slaves shouldn't behave like that looks like you need to be punished"_ He got off her and walked over to the closet opening the doors he searched around until he found the item he was looking for. _"Let's just see how red that skin of yours can get hmm..." _He first started to whip her arm causing her to scream bloody murder again and again he whipped her body leaving red marks everywhere. "N-no m-more...s-s-stop please...f-f-f-father i'll be a g-g-good little s-slave..." She was muttering out loud before shooting up from the bed with a loud cry "STOP!"

Sebastian,who just so happened to be walking by Yuka's room,had heard her scream and rushed in to see what had her so scared. "Yuka what's going on in here?" Though he wouldn't admit it alloud there was a hint of concern placed in his voice and eyes. "S-sebastian I'm fine really" She gave him a fake smile before wiping the sweat from her forhead. He gave her a small chuckle walking over to the bed sitting down next to her "Your lying to me Yuka I can see it in your eyes,now tell me what was this bad dream about" The look in his eyes seemed to warm her heart though she couldn't explain why shaking her head she looked into those crimson orbs. "It was nothing really Sebastian i'm fine promise" A small smiled formed on her face as she layed her head back down dozing off into a peacefull sleep once again.

Letting out a long sigh Sebastian decided to let the girl sleep but he was going to be keeping an eye on her just incase something like that happens again she won't have to feel so alone. _"Humans and their emotions heh...just what is going on through that head of yours young child"_He silently asked to himself taking one last look at the young girl befor exiting the room.

**XXX**

It was now around 6:30 AM Yuka had awoken and gone to the bathroom to wash up before starting her first task today which was make the young master breakfest. _"I've been here for oneday and i'm already liking it...I should have found this place months ago"_A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes please do come in"

When the door opened a female maid with dark red hair pulled into two huge pigtails she was dressed in a blue dress that had a white apron tied around it she had knee high brown boots her glasses were slightly cracked. "Hello I'm Maylene Master Ciel had asked me to bring you some new clothes seeing as how you didn't have any" She gave her a sweet smile as she handed her the pile of clothes. "Thank you Maylene,I'm Yuka Kima it's nice to meet you" Taking the clothes and setting them on the desk she turned back to the maid. "Please give the Master my thanks aswell" With a nod of her head Maylene turned and left the room.

Looking at the newly obtained clothing she picked up what looked to be a black dress similar to Maylene's the only difference was this one had just a tiny bit more frills and red trimming around the sleeves and collar. "Even though i'm not a huge fan of dresses this one seems to fit me just right" She threw off her old disgusting torn up shirt along with her worn out jeans then she threw on the dress and spun around loving how she felt in it. "What's next?" Taking the small white apron she put it on around her waist followed by the white stockings and black shoes.

Deeming herself ready she headed out her door walking down the hallway. "Hmmm...I wonder where the kitchen is maybe I should've asked Maylene where it was before she left" She turned down a corner again not paying attetion and she bumped into a guy dressed in all chef attire with a cigarette protruding from his mouth. "Oi watch where ya walkin" He snapped not realizing who it was he was yelling at. "I'm sorry please forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going" She bowed over and over apologizing for her clumsiness. "Oh man your a girl boy do I feel like an ass listen i'm sorry for snapping at you the names Bardroy or Bard for short sometimes my anger get's the best of me" He laughed scratching the back of his head. "It's fine Bardroy I'm used to people snapping at me like that i'm Yuka kima by the way,anyway would you mind helping me find the kitchen I'm supposed to be cooking the master breakfest and I don't know where anything is yet...ehehehe" She let out a nervous giggle.

His face instantly lit up with joy. "Of course I'll help ya I was just headed there myself" He grabbed her arm gently and sprinted down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Thank you Bardroy now I can get started with breakfest" She smiled rolling up her sleeves since she already knew the basics of cooking she didn't really need any practice. Yuka had gathered all the ingredients she needed to make pancakes(That's right she's making pancakes muwahahahha fear their FLUFFINESS) There was chocolate chips and chopped up banana's she was going to try out this new recipe. Bard stood behind her only to make sure she didn't make a mess or destroy the kitchen not like he hasn't done that a million times before just thinking back to those times made him flinch especially when Sebastian would come in that was when he learned never to piss the demon butler off. Seeing as how the bag of flour was out of reach she grabbed a little step stool and went on to grab the white powdery stuff the only thing was she had the bag upside down "Yuka stop!" It was to late the flour had spilled all over the floor and on Bard's arms she too was covered in it. "Oops,I'm so sorry Bard it was an accident really" She had to hold in the laughter that wanted to burst from her lips.

After about twenty minutes or so the pancakes were finished and steaming hot. "They smell delecious let's hope Master Ciel enjoys them" Just as she had said that Sebastian walked in to check on her progress seeing the flour all over the floor and the two servants he couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. "What happened in here Bardroy?" His voice was stern and full of authority. "Please Sebastian it wasn't Bard's fault I wasn't paying attention I'm cleaning it up as we speak" She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor making sure it was cleaner than before. "I see very well I'll just be taking the young master his breakfest and leave you to the cleaning" He gave a small smile taking the plate of pancakes to the young Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Wooo for the cliffy well sorta anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one I know I did Bard you so KYUTE covered in the flour<strong>

**Bard: Who are you calling Kyute -death glares-**

**AoD32: Don't you death glare me you should be thankful i'm even allowing you to be in this fanfic**

**Bard: -growls- Who said I wanted to be part of this stupid story**

**AoD32: Don't make me get Sebby**

**Bard: Che,I ain't scared of him**

**Sebastian~ -appears behind Bard eyes glowing red- Hello there Bardroy**

**Bard: -shivers- Uhhh...hey**

**Finny~~Anyway everyone please R&R we all love you here and want to know your feedback**

**Yuka: So until the next chapter byez byez**


	3. The Gardner

**AoD32: This story is getting quite the few hits I'm so proud of myself -throws random streamers in the air- Wooooo! i'm so happy nothing can spoil my mood at this moment**

Yuka~Uhhh...Dude I get raped within the next few chaps

**AoD32: -slaps you upside the head- Way to give away the spoilers Yuka -growls-**

Yuka~ -holds head- Owwww...I'm sorry you didn't have to go and hit me like that ya big meanie -sniffles-

**Finny~ Hmm...warnings for this chappy are Language(Why yes yes there is)**

Sebby~ Why am I here?

**AoD32: Cuuuuuuuz I summoned chu here with mah almighty WRITING POWERS!**

Ciel: Hahahaha,oh wait you summoned me here aswell

AoD32: That's riiiight I did,I want you all to see Sebby kick some major azz!

Bard/Maylene~Right then on to thy chappy~

* * *

><p>Ciel was sitting at the table eating the pancakes as Sebastian stood by his side incase his young master wanted anything else. Yuka had walked out the kitchen and over to the young lord "Master Ciel is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked with a small smile appearing on her face. "Well Sebastian you can take her with you to pick up a few things also I'm gonna need some more plants and flowers for the garden seems Finian destroyed them yet again" He sighed placing his hand on his forhead.<p>

She smiled at the thought of people seeing her with Sebastian it would be a nice change of pace for her though she still had no idea why his eye's were so red and his skin so pale. There were some questions she's been wanting to ask but something inside her kept on saying not to like trying to pull them apart it was so strange but she decided to ignore the feelings building up in her heart. Well atleast she wasn't around the devil anymore she could relax. "Yuka shall we be off then?" Sebastian had asked her tugging her back to reality. "Yeah sure let's go" Those crimson red orbs seem to bore into her soul.

Ciel had went back to his study to work on more papers while Bardroy and Maylene did their daily chores Finian was busy trimming the hedges outside. Sebastian and Yuka were at the flower shop buying some really beautiful roses "I've never seen so many beautiful flowers before then again I've never really been outside only locked inside a dark room" She muttered the last part to herself hoping Sebastian didn't hear she didn't want him to ask to many questions.

Little did she know Sebastian had heard but wasn't going to say anything until later he turned to tell her it was time to go but found she had already left. "She better not be getting into trouble" Walking out the door he started down the streets looking in every place he could think of thankfully it was still the afternoon or this would've made things a lot harder for the demon.

Yuka had been wandering around taking in every wonderful sight she saw. "London is so beautiful" That's when she heard a deep chuckle followed by two others. "Mmmm...your pretty cute what you doing out here by yourself?" The man put two fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Please just leave me alone" She tried to run but the other two men held her arms tightly "Now we just wanna have a little fun with you that's all,Don't be scared we won't hurt you" The closer he got the more scared Yuka became she wanted to run but the other men were holding her arms tightly behind her and her legs just wouldn't move.

A huge grin appeared on the man's face he was thinking of all the things he could do with her body and how her voice sounded when she was being pounded into over and over and over again. Licking his lips he crashed their mouths together which caused her to panic and small tears to form from her eyes the only sound she could make was a muffled scream _"Where are you Sebastian?" _Was the only thing going through her head as this man started to grope her left breast. "S-st-stop..please it hurts ahhh ah n-no more" The tears were now falling down her cheeks as the guy continued to abuse her poor boob. "That's right scream for me you little whore...The more you scream the better the pleasure I feel"

Next thing she knew bam she was now on her back with the three men hovering over her. _"Sebastian hurry please I need you" _That silent plea was the only thing going through her head. Just as the guy was about to strip her of her clothing she heard that same alurring voice this time anger sounded in it "Yuka what's going on here?" He merely asked her glaring at the three men. "Get lost you pasty freak can't you see were busy here" The leader growled cracking his knuckles attempting to scare the demon. "Please forgive me I didn't mean to intrude" This time Sebastian chuckled it appeared like he was about to walk away the guy smirked before he went flying back into a wall thanks to a swift kick to the gut.

The other two men growled and shot at him with their pistols seeing as how the bullets did no damage to the butler they grew scared. "W-wh-who the hell are y-you?" They stuttered falling back on their butts. "Why I'm merely one hell of a big brother" He gave them an opened mouth smirk that said if you didn't leave now I'll kill you where you stand before they got to their feet and ran off.

Getting to her feet she turned to face Sebastian with confusion placed on her face. "Why did you tell them your my big brother when clearly your not?" She had to ask not that she didn't like the idea of him being her big brother hell she'd be happy but in any case it still confused her. "Well how else was I supposed to save you young lady" He bowed with a small smile on his perfect pale face. "Thank you...Sebastian" Was all she could mange to say before looking back to the beautiful clear sky.

**XXX**

"Sebastian~!" An overly excited voice called as the two started to walk up towards the house. "Finian I'd like for you to meet our newest maid Yuka Kima" The boy known as Finian gave her the biggest grin he could muster "Hello as you can tell I'm the gardner here,It's a pleasure to meet you" He put his hands behind his head eyes closed still grinning "It's a pleasure to meet you aswell Finian" She gave him a smile of her own turning her attention to Sebastian only to see he was gone. _"Hmmm...I wonder if he went back inside" _Finian had grabbed her hand bringing her out of her thoughts. "Come I'll show you the garden" Not giving the poor girl anytime to answer he pulled her with him towards his peace of heaven.

Ciel was currently sitting in his giant brown chair with Sebastian standing infront of the desk "I heard something very interesting come from Yuka's mouth when we were at the flower shop" He stated pouring some tea into a cup infront of his young master. "Really and what was that?" He sounded as if he didn't care. "She said that she had never been outside before only locked in a dark room which I assume her father made her stay for an awfully long time" Upon hearing this new bit of information he couldn't help but be curious "Well it would make sense since her father,from what she told us,didn't really take to kindly to her" He spotted the two laughing at how Bardroy was dressed he was wearing what looked to be some sort of bunny outfit and he looked pissed beyond reason which only made it funnier.

"Bard the bunny Bard the bunny Bard the bunny" Both Yuka and Finny started chanting as they ran from the pissed off cook who had a rather large stick in his hands. This was the first time she had ever felt a bit of happiness and to be honest she didn't want this feeling to dissappear her heart was finally starting to fill up and who knew maybe her mother was up there looking down on her with a huge smile. _"Can you see mother I'm finally happy again...I love you" _She smiled and stopped running seeing as how Bard was getting tired "You know Bard if you didn't smoke so much you would've been able to catch us" Finny couldn't help but laugh tossing his arm around her shoulders "Were just to quick for you Bardroy"

"Listen to me Sebastian I want you to gather any information about her father,Even if you have to scare it out of her" He stated this order firmly with a stern look in his eye. "May I ask as to why?" His eyebrow was lifted in both curiousty and confusion it wasn't like his master to do this kinda thing. "I just wanna know why she hasn't told us anything him,I would ask myself but your far to scary" Giving the young lord an open mouth smirked he placed a head on his chest bowing. "Yes,My lord"

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32~Woooo another cliffy this is getting exciting so tell me what'd you all think<strong>

**Finny~I'm soooooo KYUTE!**

**Yuka: Yes Finny yes you are**

**Bard: YOU PUT ME IN A FRIKIN BUNNY SUITE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!**

**AoD32~But but but but...-pouts-**

**Finny/Yuka~BARD YOU JERK! -punches him hard ontop the head-**

**Bard: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!**

**Sebastian: *coughs* While they do that please R&R for our young writer she will be very pleased as will I**


	4. A happiness starting to grow

**AoD32: Alright peoplez this next chappy is going to be F.U.N. there's going to be a visitor and Yuka isn't going to like it the poor girl I'm such a horrible person**

Yuka~ YUS YOU ARE...buuuuut I still love you

**AoD32: That's right you do~**

Yuka~ And what took you so long to finally update

**Finny~ She was to busy drooling over Sebby-kun's smexyness**

Sebby~ Why was I cursed with this sexy body -starts to strip-

**AoD32: -nose bleeds- Dammmmnnnnnnn**

Ciel: -sighs- Anyway this chapter will include some language ummmm oh yes a lemon -glares at AoD32- let's see maybe some violence who knows

**AoD32: -wipes nose- So yes enjoy the lemony goodness hehehehehehe**

**Finny~ Right then everyone on to thy chap**

* * *

><p>Yuka had been unknowing of what Sebastian and Ciel planned as she continued her daily chores which were fixing the kitchens whenever Bardroy used his flamethrower to quote "speed things up" that man gave her such a headache it took all her nerves not to start slapping him. Then she had to fix the walls where huge whole holes would be present whenever Finian had tried to help still confused has to how he was able to make such whole holes she just continued on helping Maylene with her duties.<p>

Tanaka seemed to be the only non troublesome servant living here which made her feel just a slight bit better and a lot less angry. "Yuka may I speak with you alone?" Sebastian gave her a small smile placing a hand on one of her shoulders. "Of course you can Sebastian" Smiling back they both walked into seperate room away from the others. "What'd you need to know?" She had finally asked breaking the silence between them.

He gave out a short sigh turning to face her. "The truth,tell me the real reason you ran away from your father" The look in his eyes placed a small amount of fear in her but she knew he would find out soon enough forcing that lump in her throat back down looking him straight in the eyes the truth had came out. "You see Sebastian I'm nothing but a slave to him that's how it's always been since the day my mother died"

Raising one of his eyebrows he placed one finger under his chin. "What kind of slave excatly?" This new bit of information caught his intrest. "Well I was nothing more than a sex slave he had me preform dirty things to his body he would even have me do things to people who came to see him just so he could make a few bucks I was humilated ashamed but most of all broken" That's when he saw the true pain in her eyes the pain of being humilated just like his young master was. "And whenever I didn't listen to him or I messed up something he would punish me which is how I get this scar across my back" She pulled down the top part of the dress a little so Sebastian could see.

"I see and this is why you had to escape am I right?" He stared at the scar secretly feeling bad for the girl evne though he wouldn't admit that outloud that would go against his demon stature. "Yes,this is why I can never go back to that damned hell,But please don't let anyone else know about this especially Master Ciel" She begged him with a look of plea in her eyes.

Giving her a small chuckle he nodded "Very well Yuka I won't tell a soul" Hearing those words there was a small bit of relief in her heart. "Thank you Sebastian" She gave him a smile as they both headed back to their duties.

**XXX**

"Damn that child we have to find her" The devil of a man growled low in his throat. "How do you plan on finding her master" A female with long blue hair and ocean blue eyes she was dressed in white strapless dress that had black swirling marks on the bottom right with black knee high boots asked her master.

Sighing he just stared down at his young servant. "I'll find a way,And once I find her I'll make sure to punish her severly" Not only was that a threat it was a promise one that left this new girl scared. The girl simply bowed and nodded her head "Very well My Lord return safely" That being said the devil left his house and started down the streets.

Watching out the window this girl waited until her master was out of sight before she too slipped out the door. _"Yuka I'm coming" _Those were the only words going through her head as she dashed through the streets searching every place she could think of only to find her friend was nowhere to be found.

**XXX**

Yuka was currently thinking of a way to ask Sebastian about why his eyes were red never in her life has she seen a human born with eyes like his. _"Just who or what are you Sebastian?" _Running that question in her head she went to go see him upon walking up to the Master's study strange noises could be heard coming from inside though she couldn't make out what was being said it did in fact sound like someone moaning and groaning.

Before she could open the doors a gloved hand stopped her. 'Yuka you don't wanna go in there no during this time" Finian had been the one who stopped her gently pulling her hand away from his she smiled sweetly "And just why not?" As if on cue the noises grew louder to the point both Yuka and Finny could hear just what was being said.

"Se-se-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel moaned out his butler's name as he continued to pound into his young lord loving the sounds coming from his mouth. "H-h-harder f..fa..faster mmmmm YES" The moaning continued turning the demon on more. "Good boy moan for your butler" He now had Ciel's legs wrapped his wasit as he thrusted harder speed picking up sweat pouring off the young boy's face. "Se..Sebastian I'm cumming" With one final thrust they both came. "Next time Sebastian I'm topping...and that's an order" He glared at his butler whose only response was to smirk.

Yuka's eye twitched as her mouth hung open Finny on the other hand seemed to be unaffected by what they had just heared. "You See Yuka Master Ciel and Sebastian are a couple,As you just got done hearing this is what they call their private time and were not allowed to bother them no matter what the issue maybe" The gardner finished explaining. "Right that's good to know don't bother the two during their private time" She nodded before slowly walking away hoping to never hear that again.

Finian just laughed and followed after her. "I know it's awkard at first,But you'll get used to it I did" She saw that huge goofy grin on his face. "Your always smiling aren't you?" To answer her question he nodded his head smiling "Of course,The master gave me a home and a family plus I met you so that right there is reason enough for me to smile" A light blush couldn't help but appear across her cheeks those words he spoke seemed to bring a small spark of hope in her heart.

This boy was something else indeed his bright blue eyes that were shining with life and that smile always so cheerful it was like nothing could make that smile fade and the fact she was one of the reasons he smiles made her feel happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Well I hope you all like it and yus that was my first ever lemon I ever did write so please be nice to meh<strong>

**Finny~ I don't think Master Ciel is happy with you**

**Ciel: -glaring- I'..YOU!**

**AoD32: But but but,Sebby likes it**

**Sebby~ -smirking- Ehehe whose UKE now!**

**AoD32: Still you Sebby~**

**Ciel: Hahahaha**

**Sebby: -growls-**

**Finny: Annnyway please R&R~**


	5. The Demon's Promise

**AoD32: Alrighty then how did ya all like the last chappy Yuka finally told Sebby-chan her little secret now my question for you all is Sebby-chan going to keep that secret or will he tell his young master afterall he is a demon haha,anyway these next few chappy will be sorta scary if you get my hint**

**Sebby: I'm going to ask you not to call me Sebby-chan again**

**AoD32: Now where's the fun in that lighten up Sebby-chan**

**Yuka: -laughs- Creator's gonna die~~**

**AoD32: If Sebby-chan ever wants to be Seme and not end up in *holds up a black doggy costume* He'll let me call him Sebby-chan with no arguments**

Sebby: -sends death glare- Whatever

**Ciel: Warnings for this chapter here are Violence(I feel bad for what's going to happen)Language(Gotta have that)More boyxboy(This time more public,-really hating Raina-)**

**Yuka: Anyway please enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

><p>The sun was now setting behind the Phantomhive manor and Yuka had just finished the laundry she had been suprised due to the fact she hadn't had a dizzy spell in the longest while it was something that brought her relief and her weight was slowly starting to come back. "Meeting the young lord was the best thing to happen to me" She started down the long hall back to her room.<p>

During her time here she had managed to make a lot of friends and it seemed as though each one of those friends cared about her and treated her like she was human and not some filthy dog you find out on the street sometimes it felt as though it was all but a dream one that she would live in forever and not want to wake up something inside her started to fill that empty void in her heart and for once she felt whole.

Now back at her room she had walked over the bed not even bothering to change clothes she layed down facing the window. "Mother you'd be so proud of me goodnight" Were the final words she said before slowly dozing off into a peacefull slumber.

**XXX**

The young girl who had been searching for Yuka had come upon the Phantomhive House "Maybe someone in there will know where she's at" She made her way to the front door and knocked on it hoping someone was still awake.

After waiting for about five minutes she went to turn and walk away when the door started to open and standing there in the doorway was none other than Sebastian himself since he was a demon he didn't really need to sleep. "Hello what brings you here at this time of night?" An eyebrow went up as he eyed the new girl who had an awe struck look on her face.

Shaking her head the young girl walked up to the handsome butler "My name is Okina and I was hoping you could help me find my friend her name is Yuka Kima I can't seem to find her anywhere" The girl now known as Okina told him. "No need to worry young lady your friend is safe she's sleeping upstairs,Please do come in" He stepped aside allowing her in seeing as though she may freeze wearing only a dress.

A wave of relief flooded over her eyes as she stepped inside the rather large mansion. "How is she doing? has she passed out at all? is she eating enough?" Question after question came making Sebastian's eye twitch in annoyance. "I asure you she's perfectly alright,Now please no more questions" Setting the candle he had been holding while making his patrols down on the table he bowed slightly "You may sleep here on the couch until morning" Before Okina could question him anymore he was gone.

Laying back on the couch she thought about her friend and a small smile came upon her face knowing that she was safe. _"Yuka I'm so glad your safe"_She then started to fall into a deep slumber hoping Yuka's father didn't find this place if that were to happen then her little piece of heaven would soon turn into something much worse than a mere nightmare it would only turn into a world of nothing

Little did Okina know that the devil had indeed found out about his daughter's location it was only a matter of time before she would finally be back into his hands. "Soon little Yuka you'll be back where you belong doing the job a slut like you should be doing" Then he broke out into a manical laughter as he slowly started to approach the mansion.

**XXX**

Morning soon came and Yuka stirred in her bed "Five more minutes" She mummbled burying her head into her pillow attempting to block the sun from her eyes. "Wake up sleepy head" A soft spoken voice came from next to her bed and seeing as how that didn't get her up the owner of said voice decided to pounce on the bed making the poor sleeping girl shoot up knocking the other off. "What the hell!" She yelled seeing the girl laying on the floor. "Yu-chan Yu-chan" Okina hugged her best friend who was shocked to see her here.

After she had let go Yuka stood up with a small smile on her face. "Okina what are you doing here?" She went on to fixing her bed. "I came to warn you that he's coming after you and he isn't going to stop for anything until your his again" A worried look came across her best friend's face while Yuka's face just paled why couldn't he just let her be if there was a god he wouldn't let that damn beast anywhere near this mansion.

There was now fear and panic swelling up inside her stomach so much she felt like throwing up. "Maybe he won't find this place,yeah that's it he won't find me nope nope" Okina could only stare on as her friend tried so hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Just as she was about go over and hug her friend there was a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs which made both girls dart down the hallway and into the living room where,to Yuka's horror,stood her father who had an extremely pissed off look on his face.

Frozen in place all she could was look out of the corner of her eye to see if Sebastian or Ciel were around sadly no one could be seen. "M-master w-what are y-y-you doing here?" Okina was the first to speak up stepping infront of her still friend. "I came looking for that sorry excuse of a daughter,you pathetic piece of trash what gives you the right to go running off like you did" His voice was full of rage and his eyes seemed to burn with each second he stared at the poor girl.

Okina could tell just how bad she was trembling if only Sebastian were here maybe she wouldn't be so scared. "Hello who do we have here a surprise visitor" The demonic butler came out of nowhere with an open mouthed smirk that would scare just about anyone. "I'm this bitches father and I came to take her home where she'll be punished for running away" The devil man glared at the girl.

Sebastian now had his crimson eyes focused on his young ''friend'' then another smirk appeared on his pale face "Well then,please by all means take her I will explain to my young master the situation" Hearing that come out of Sebastian's mouth was like a punch to the gut how could he just give her away like that was this some sick plan or maybe he didn't want her around. _"Why Sebastian...why?" _As if hearing her unasked questioned he walked over and whispered into her ear a riddle.

**_"When the sun rises  
>And the moon does set<br>The devil himself  
>Will be put to rest"<em>**

Of course she didn't understand what that meant just yet but she figured she'd might aswell go back to the hell so no one got hurt. "Fine I'll go back,But Okina get's to stay here and she no longer has to work under your command" Her answer was a simple "ha" and a nod from his head looks like the devil had won once again.

She walked over to him and bowed her head. "Shall we go...my lord" He tsked her while placing a collar around her neck. "You shall walk out of here like the dog you are" Getting down on her hands and knees she proceeded to crawl out the door making woofing sounds just like an actual dog would make if it were going for a walk.

Even though he wouldn't freely admit it watching this sight made the demon sick granted he was a demon not even he would put a mortal through this type of humilation. _"Don't worry little Yuka you won't be seeing him for much longer,Just hang in there because after tonight you'll finally be free"_ That was a silent promise this demon made.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Sooooo how'd you like it<strong>

**Ciel: Damn cliffy,and what happened to the boyxboy huh?**

**AoD32: Awww did little Ciel want another lemon scene with Sebby**

**Ciel: -turns to look away trying to hide blush- Oi,shut your mouth**

**Finny: Yuuuuuuka!**

**Yuka: Damn...you Sebby**

**Sebby: Now now it was the only way our writer could make this all workout**

**AoD32: So yeah be nice I will make it all better soon**

**Bard: So R&R for us all please**


	6. The Devil's Death and The Bird's Freedom

**AoD32: Here we are once again I'm so sorry the last chap was all sad and whatnot I'm such a horrible person who shouldn't even be allowed to live -puts a knife to throat like grell-**

Sebby: How troublesome you are,Please let's not have another Grell I don't think my demon sexiness can handle it

Ciel: Raina your just way to over dramatic sometimes

AoD32: Shut it you little twerp or else I'll

Ciel: You'll what -glares-

Sebby: I'm surrounded by idiots,Anyway this chapter is going to include some violence MAJOR blood and gore ohhh and I get to torture the devil -smirks-

Finny: So please enjoy enjoy enjoy~~~

* * *

><p>After the devil and Yuka left Sebastian was already putting a plan into motion to rescue the young girl who he deemed his little sister. "Sebastian where is Yuka?" Ciel,since he had no clue what went on earlier,had asked a hint of worry played in his voice.<p>

He looked down at the young boy who was currently sitting in his rather large chair. "She's with her father,He came by earlier to get her" Upon hearing this news the young master grew angry and to imphasize said anger he slammed his hands down on the desk "YOU WHAT!" He screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the halls.

Taking a few steps back Sebastian merely chuckled "Now calm down Young Lord,I've already got a plan worked out to get her back,After tonight falls and morning rises the devil shall be nomore" Seeing the look in his demon's crimson orbs he knew that he wasn't going to be showing that man any mercy.

**XXX**

Back at the devil's mansion he had Yuka chained to a wall in the basement her top ripped open revealing some of her chest and stomach. _"It's so cold down here"_Her head was hung low hair falling over her right eye as the door slowly began to open fear once again made itself known.

Three males made their way down the stairs and over towards the now helpless girl. "Were gonna have some fun with this one ain't we guys" The lead man stated bringing a hand up under her chin as if holding her head in place.

Jerking her head away she manged to get a few words in "What do you plan on doing with me?" Hate was now pouring itself from her mouth. One of the other men walked up to her and slowly started to rub down her side licking his lips "Oh you know,Just a little bit of everything" What this man did next made her scream out of disgust and pain he had started to fondle her left breast while kissing up and down her neck.

"S..s..stop p..pl..please Owww i.. hurts" Tears started to fall down her cheek as she tried to fight off her attacker. "Hey man save some for us" Another guy had started to squeeze and suck her right breast only adding more pain to her now abused breasts. "Mmmm..I wonder what it feels like down here" The last of the three stuck his hand down her panties and started to finger her as he forced her into a kiss shoving his tounge inside only to have her bite down extremely hard on it.

Growling he tore his mouth from her's and started to push another finger inside now making a scissoring mostion as her screams grew louder the three men continued the abuse on her poor body. "E..enough p..please n...no..nomore" That's when the devil had stepped in to stop the sexual abuse these men were giving her.

"Leave her alone now,I think she's had enough" He spoke with authority making the three men stop their activities. "You sick bastard I hate you I hate you I hate you" She glared at the monster standing before her oh how she would love nothing more than to see this man dead lying in a pool of his own blood that would bring her such joy.

He gave a short "ha" at her words showing he truely didn't care what she thought of him or how she felt he owned her body and his darling little pet wasn't going to be running away again.

Seeing how as how he wasn't going to say anything else she did "Just you wait,Sebastian is going to kill you and when he does I'm going to be there to watch it happen" Choosing to ignore her words he sat down on one of the boxes smirking "Your weak my dear daughter and soon you shall know just how weak you truely are,I'm going to show you what happens when you decide to run away from your master" He got up from the box he was sitting on and started to strip off his pants and boxers stricking panic in her eyes.

_"This couldn't be happening no no no please anything but this"_Sadly it was happening and she was about to be broken in the worst way possible. "Now your going to find out what happens when you decide to serve another master" That being said he ripped off her top and bottoms leaving her completely naked and with one final laugh he thrusted himself in hard making blood trickle down her legs. "STOP NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS IT HURTS" She screamed as loud as her voice would let her did he stop no he just pounded harder and harder while roughly sucking on her left nipple.

As the abuse continued tears were pouring down her face screams were growing louder "P..pl..please nnngh s...st..stop it y...y..you devil" Her voice trembled as the man continued to push in deeper and harder increasing his speed. "Your such a slut Yuka,no one can save you now" With that said he gave one last final thrust before he released his seed deep inside her. "NOOO!" She screamed.

Satisfied for now he redressed himself then turned to his daughter smirking. "I enjoyed this,until next time" Then he was gone leaving Yuka alone once again. _"Sebastian...where are you?"_ She mentally asked the demon knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

**XXX**

She remained like that all night cold hungry humilated and broken how she missed being with Ciel and the others that truely was the only place she ever felt happy it was her little piece of heaven. Everyone there had been so kind to her and treated her like she was an actual human being and not just some object you use then throw away after your done with it.

It felt like she had a family there was always a smile on everyone's faces sure they fought a lot but it was all in good fun and no one realy meant anything by it like when her and Finny had dressed Bard up in a bunny suit just to peeve him off.

She could remember the first time her and Finny had met how those beautiful blue orbs seemed to sparkle in the sun that huge goofy grin of his he always wore it never faded no matter what the situation had been he always found a reason to smile...and she had been one of them.

"Well Mother this is what I've been reduced to,I really wish you were still here" A fake laugh escaped her dry lips as she stared off into nothing. "Sebastian...please hurry"

As the hours went by night was slowly starting to approach which meant Sebastian's plan was being put into motion. "Don't worry Yuka,You'll be free soon just hang on a little longer" He jumped from branch to branch making his way towards the devil's lair.

Closing her eyes tightly she started to sleep hoping to get away from this nightmare and back into the heaven she came to known as the Phantomhive manor. One particular memory came into mind causing her to smile a little as it played throughout her head like a video.

_*Flashback*_

"Oi,Yuka get your ass back here!"

The blonde cook started yelling running after her anger placed in his voice as the two continued to run through the garden._"Aww come on Bard it's all just some harmless fun can't you take a joke" _She waved the picture in her hand laughing._"Give it back,It's not funny" _He made an attempt at grabbing the picture but was stopped by Finny's hand _"Come now Bard,let Yuka have her fun just look how happy she is" _The cheerful gardner pointed to the smiling girl with a butterfly on her hand.

His look softened just a little at the sight seems as though he was gaining a soft spot for the young girl even if he wouldn't admit it. _"Fine,but you show that picture to anyone I swear I'll burn your bloody ass" _He took a long drag of his cigarette before storming back into the manor leaving them alone.

Walking over to her he sat down._"It's beautiful isn't it?" _She asked with a smile watching the butterfly showoff it's beauty. _"Nothing could ever compare to your beauty Yuka" _He held a rose up to her hair and placed it behind her ear. Staring into those ocean orbs she blushed faintly and hearing those words caused her heart to swell with something she's been missing for quite sometime...love

That was when she knew she had found her peace all because of this one boy calling her beautiful

_*End of flashback*_

**XXX**

Heading towards the back of the manor Sebastian went through what he believed to be the basement window being as silent as ever. "Yuka are you down here?" His voice was quiet as he looked around for any sign of the young girl.

He moved swiftly through the dimly lit place being careful not to cause any type of disturbance as to not alert anyone he was here...yet. "Yuka" The demon called once again hoping to get an answer back this time.  
>That's when he heard a weak voice calling back to him "Sebastian you came" When he got to where she was being chained up his eyes burned a fire red fangs now showing hands clenching into fists.<p>

What he saw made him sick Yuka had blood still trickling down her legs which only meant that the bastard had raped her and enjoyed it. "I'm going to kill him,that bastard will know the true meaning of torture and I shall be the one to teach it to him" He was by now beyond pissed and the look on his face told anyone that if they got in his way they would end up dead. "Well until that happens,Do you think you could ya know help me down from here it's quite uncomfortable" Giving a nod of his head and with speed no human could match she had ended up in his arms bridal style.

Blinking twice she stared up at him with a blank expression on her face. "I might aswell tell you,You see Yuka I'm a demon which explains my unnaturel appearence and inhuman speed" He took his long black trenchcoat and draped it over her exposed body. "And all this time I thought you were just some super butler" She let out a soft laugh causing him to smirk. "No,I'm merely one hell of a butler"

Taking out his pocketwatch he looked at the time. "Now,why don't I go pay your dear father a visit hm?" Smirking he took Yuka by the hand and led them up the stairs and into the main hall. "If I remember correctily he should be in his study with his other 'pets'" She stated as they made their way down the hall towards the devil's study.

Coming upon a rather large door at the end of the hallway Sebastian assumed to be their destination.  
>He kicked the door open causing it to fall on the floor with a loud crash making the devil and his pets jump in surprise. "What the hell are you doing and Yuka why aren't you down in the base-" He was cut off by Sebastian's death glare. "I let her go,It's time for the devil to be put to rest...permanately" By now the girls had ran out the room leaving the three alone.<p>

Yuka couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Sebastian torturing this man. "The moon is setting and the sun will be rising,Let's play a little game I like to call screaming mouse" An open mouth smirk showed itself on the demon's face as he slowly made his way over to the devil. "Wh-wh-what do y-you p-plan on d-do-doing to m-m-me" The devil started to stumble back as Sebastian closed in like a snake cornering it's prey.

Leaning down next to his ear he whispered. "Your life ends here" His eyes widened mouth hanging open in a silent scream as the demon shoved his hand through the devil's chest but the fun didn't stop there oh no he was going to make this man feel all the pain and suffering that he caused Yuka all those years.

Yuka had been watching with the biggest smirk she ever had on her face this was finally it the day the devil would fall. "Yuka,are you sure you want to watch this?" He asked turning to face her over his shoulder. Like he had to ask. "Of course I want to watch,now please continue" She had been waiting for this day for so long. "As you wish my lady" All of a sudden the devil found himself being pinned to the wall by forks that the demon always carried with him it was his main weapon afterall.

"Blood will soon be shed and the demon shall take your soul" He smirked grabbing his arm and literally tearing it off his body. "Now let's remove the other one hm?" The demon ripped the other arm off watching as the blood came out in huge spurts the devil's screams shrouded the room. "How I love that sound it brings such music to my ears" Yuka could see the joy lighting up in her brother's eyes who knew demon's could be such fun.

After the arms came off Sebastian then started to pull out all the organs of the devil hearing the screams grow louder only adding to his fun. "The sun has rose and you shall be trapped within hell till the very end" He ripped out the heart and crushed it in his hands watching as the devil's life slowly slipped away.

**_"The devil is dead  
>The caged bird<br>Is now free"_**

**XXX**

The two had returned to the Phantomhive manor where they were greeted by the servants. "Sebastian Yuka you've returned" Maylene was the first to greet them second was Bard who simply nodded his head toward the two. Finian nearly knocked Yuka over as he hugged her tightly almost taking her breath away due to his superhuman strength "I've missed you too Finny" She hugged him back smiling at the warm feeling radiating from his arms.

She was finally home again and would finally make Finny her's now that there was no one standing in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Well everyone here's the sixth chappy the devil is dead and Yuka can finally be happy<strong>

Yuka: Yay!

Finny: -holding her- It's about damn time

Sebby: Your welcome -looks at Ciel- Young Lord seems we have some matter's to intend to

Ciel: what no Sebastian -is being dragged off-

Bard: R&R for our writer so she can write more,remember we love you all


	7. The Bird's Confession

**AoD32: Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for me to update I got so caught up with all this other stuff and well things just slipped mah mind or maybe I was being all lazeh hahahahaha,Anyway from this chap and on it's going to be full of comedy and happy cotton candy Yay!**

**Sebby: Seriously,your worse than Lady Elizabeth with all that kyutest stuff I'm a frikin demon for hells sake**

**AoD32: -glares- You want to be paired with Grell don't make me get the fangirls**

**Yuka: -sulks in corner- No not the GrellxSebastian fangirls their soooo scary**

**Sebastian: Let's just get on with the chapter alright,before I kill someone**

AoD32: Fiiiiiiine~

Finny: Enjoy everyone~

* * *

><p>After the devil's death Yuka had felt herself beginning to open up more not only to Sebastian but to the others aswell. She would always be outside in the garden with Finny by her side it was like those two were inseperable and always spent time together weather it be out in the garden or sitting under a tree sharing stories with eachother.<p>

"Yuka-chan~" The gardners playful voice rang through the garden as he ran to where she was sitting under one of the many trees staring out at the sky. "Oh,Hi Finny how are you?" Her attention turned to the blue eyed boy who had this really pretty rose in his hand. "I'm fine,I picked this rose for you because it reminds me of your beauty I hope you don't mind" You could clearly see a faint blush appear across his face as he tried to avert eye contact with her.

Giggling softly she gently took the rose and tucked it in her hair "Thank you Finny,I'll always treasure it" That faint blush soon turned a deeper red. "Awww,would you look at that little Finian has a crush on Yuka isn't that just the cutest" Bardroy had his arm draped around his shoulder laughing as his outburst just made the young boy even more embaressed. "Come on now Bard,Leave Finny alone need I remind you of the pictures I have of a certain cook dressed like a little kitten hmmm" Yuka smirked standing up to kiss Finny on the cheek dragging Bard back to the manor.

There Finny stood with a hand to his cheek where she had kissed it for some reason he felt warm and those lips made his skin tingle all over. "Yuka" Was all that came from his mouth as a small smile shown on his face as he walked back inside as his hand was still on his cheek.

As if finally coming out of a daze Finny had just remembered that Yuka wasn't allowed in the living room due to a surprise party being thrown to celebrate her freedom. "Yuka wait don't go in there" He jumped infront of her blocking the entrance leaving the girl confused. "And just why not Finny?" Placing her hands firmly on her hips giving him the sternest look of all. "Well you see it's much to dirty for you,I must go clean it" It was obivously a lie but it was all he could come up with to stall her long enough for Bard to bring the cake in,which he hopefully didn't destroy or burn.

After sneaking through the door he quickly rushed over to his friends. "Guys she's right outside the door is everything ready?" He whispered to Maylene who had a huge smile on her usually clumsy face Bard and the others merely nodded their head signaling to her in. "Ohhhh,Yuka can you come in here a second I could really use your help?" He called out to her as the door slowly started to open and once she had stepped inside her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"SURPRISE!" The three servants called as Ciel and Sebastian just smiled since the pair didn't normally do these types of things. "What's all this?" She asked while being pulled towards the table which was loaded with sweets mainly because the young master himself had a very big sweet tooth.

Sebastian was the one to answer her question. "You see Yuka,Finian thought it would be a good idea to throw you this party to celebrate your freedom,How he managed to get me and the young master involved is still a mystery" He gave her a warm chuckle that Ciel himself never once heard from his demonic butler.

She had turned her attention to the master and nearly knocked him out of his seat due to the fact she had tackled hugged him. "Get off me you crazy girl" He gritted his teeth as he struggled to get out of her hold thankfully she let him go with a small giggle. "Sorry my lord it's just you've made me so happy if not for you I'd be dead,Thank you for saving me" She had helped him up from the floor showing a smile that seemed to reach all the way to her ears.

Giving an annoyed sigh he sat back down in his chair rubbing the side of his head. "No need to thank me Yuka" He pulled out a small box that was wrapped in black paper and topped off with a bow there was a small smile placed on his face. Once she had the box opened her eyes started to water there in that box layed a small necklace with a Jaded oval stone that seemed to shine and glossen it was smooth to the touch she immedately put it on. "Thank you My Lord I will forever keep it close" He simply nodded as the others showered her with their gifts.

Maylene had gotten her a really cute pair of boots to wear during the winter Finian had bought her a little bracelet that had some flower charms dangling off it. Bardroy had been the only one who gave her a flamethrower he stated that she would need it if ever she got attacked again.

Even Sebastian had gotten her something which was very unlike him or any demon for that matter there was just something about her that brought out his 'human' side. "Thank you all so much for everything,this has been the greatest moment of my life" She gave smiles and hugs to everyone.

Hours had gone by and Yuka had gotten ready for bed after a long day of celebrating she was all tuckered out and was ready to head off for dreamland. "Well Mother,I finally found my peace oh and I think I'm falling in love with Finny there's just something about him I mean he's always so uplifting and cheerful never once was there a frown on his face just that big goofy grin. Who knows maybe he feels the same towards me" She let out a sigh of relief before slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Well everyone that's chap 7 for ya I do so hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did looks like Finny is about to get his girl~<strong>

**Finny: Yay!**

**Yuka: Woooohoooo**

**Ciel: -being smothered by Sebby- Damn you demon,get OFF**

**Sebby: I don't think I will Master -drags him off to other room-**

**Finny: Uhhh...ok then R&R EVERYONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	8. When two birds fall in love

**AoD32: Hey guys so whose ready for the next chappy I know I am and boy let me tell you there's gonna be a lot of lovey dovey mushy gushy stuff...NOT jk hahahaha XD anyway let's just say that our little Gardner tells a certain girl how he feels.**

Finny: Yay!

Yuka: Teehee

Sebby/Ciel: -growls- Gross

AoD32: Loosers...I know my readers love IT WOOOOO

Finny: So let's get on with it shall we~

Yuka: Yes yes we shall

* * *

><p>Morning was soon making itself known as the sun shone through Yuka's windows waking her from her once peaceful slumber. "Nnnn...sun go away" She pulled the covers over her face until a light knock on the door got her up and out of bed. "Yuka-chan it's me Finny" The boy called from the other side of the door before she opened it to see what was so important she had to get out of bed for.<p>

Letting out a long tired sigh she stared at the boy almost glaring at him. "Yes Finny,what is it?" Keeping that smile on his face he merely closed his eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I just though I'd return the favor,oh and to tell you that the young master and Sebastian will not be here for a while" He relayed the message before turning to walk away with a slight giggle.

Watching him leave she couldn't help but wonder where those two were going and if that meant she got the day off of work. "Finny wait up!" She started after her secret crush hoping to find out the answer to her unasked question.

Turning to face her he tilted his head to the side with a confused look placed in his eyes. "Yes,my sweet Yuka" He let the sweet part slip. With a slight blush appearing on her cheeks she looked to the floor before finally asking her question "Did the master leave any instructions for us during his absence?" Still not looking at him she waited for his answer. "Well since there won't be any company and the manor looks pretty decent there's not much we can do,So basically we have the day off" The smile on his face grew wider at the mere thought of spending time with the girl he's so madly in love with.

Squeeling with joy she jumped into his arms and he spun her around holding her by the waist laughing and blushing in the process. "Looks like we get to spend some time together Finny isn't that great!" She exclaimed not giving him any time to answer she dashed back into her room to change into her normal attire which thanks to Sebastian she now had a closet full of.

Walking into her bathroom she stripped herself of the nightgown she wore and started on getting dressed in a black silky blouse that had little white frills at the end of the sleeves and around the collar area aswell there were also little yellow buttons going up the front part of the shirt. The next peice of clothing were a pair of capris much like Finny's just without the plaid pattern and they were black instead of yellow. "Jeez what's up with the dark colors,it's like he has a fetish for them" Granted she was very thankful to Sebastian for picking out the clothes for her but still he could have added just a little color.

Sighing she had folded up her night attire and set it back in the left hand drawer of her dresser. "Today's the day I make Finny mine" With a final squee of delight she walked out the door and locked it behind her "Y-y-you look so p-p-pretty Yuka-chan" His voice came from behind her she was pleased at both his comment and the fact that he waited out here for her. "Thank you Finny~" She smiled taking his hand in her's dragging him down the hall and towards the living area.

**XXX**

The two had been out in the garden sitting under their tree watching as Bard and Maylene started arguing over something stupid like they normally would. "Those to bicker like an old married couple" She let out a small giggle as her head rested on Finny's shoulder. "Yeah,but their the only family I have and I wouldn't change that not for anything" It was his turn to smile at the pair.

In all honesty they were the only family he ever had if not for Sebastian finding him then he would still be living his life as nothing more than an experiment being trapt in the darkness or being locked up in a cage having been strapped down on that cold hard table while those men injected him with some syrum giving him the super human strength he has now.

The only thing he ever wanted in life was for someone to show him what being loved truely means for someone to take him into their arms and hold him like he was the most important person in the world for someone to care about him the thing he wanted most of all the onething he would kill for was acceptence.

Being here with everyone especially Yuka made him feel like he had a place in the world and that no matter where he was there would always be someone here waiting for him with open arms and the one emotion he's been longing to feel...love.

He soon found himself staring at the beauty next to him the way her face seemed to glow whenever the sun's rays hit it and how her hair flowed like a mighty river that didn't seem to end. She had a laugh that could bright up anyone's day a smile that made you feel like you were floating on a cloud...or atleast that's how he felt if only he could find a way to tell or even show her.

Without even thinking he tilted her head up to face his then his lips connected with her's in a gentle sweet kiss that caught her by surprise but she kissed him back anyway loving the feel of his smooth lips on her's it was like they fit eachother perfectly after pulling away they just stared into eachother's eyes neither one saying a word that was when Bard and Maylene had walked over to make their little comments.

Bard was the first "That a boy Finny" He gave the younger male a small wink grinning as his cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. "Ohhhhh...it's sooooo cute Finny you found your true love" The maid was overly excited for her young friend and Yuka oh how happy this moment was.

Hearing this comments made both the teens blush a scarlet red color. "Finny,you really love me?" Yuka had asked her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. "I fell in love with you since the day I first met you,my sweet little bird,and I will never let you go" The two shared a hug before getting up and heading off to take a walk with their two best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Sorry if it seems shorter than the others,Buuuuut I wanted to make this chapter all about Finny and Yuka finally getting together. So yes I do hope you all enjoy it and check back for me<strong>

**Finny/Yuka: Yay!**

**Bard/Maylene: Hehehe**

**AoD32: R&R please please please I LOVE YOU ALL**


	9. A Valentine's Gift

**AoD32: Hey guys I'm back and sooooooo very sorry for the long delay I don't know what happened my mind just drew a short blank for a while either that or it was my lazyness taking over,Buuuut I promise for you all Sebiel lovers their will be LOT'S OF MOMENTS for your fangirling pleasures**

**Sebby: -smirks-**

Ciel: What is that smirk for?

Sebby: No reason My Lord~

Ciel: Whatever

AoD32: Yay! ok ok ok so warnings for this chappy are Lemons! hmmm...guess that's it oh wait there will also be language~

Finny: Soooo enjoy enjoy enjoy~

AoD32: Also on a little side note it's going to be set during Valentine's Day soooooo yeah NO COMPLAINING ABOUT IT KTHANKZ~

* * *

><p>It was Feburary 14th and the Phantomhive servants were all excited about Valentine's Day well all except for Sebastian the poor demon had been ordered to wear a black kitty outfit,that Yuka had picked out herself,throughout the day for his young master. Which only served to anger the demonic butler but he had to swallow his anger and deal with it just until tonight after Ciel was asleep.<p>

Sebastian was in the mix of pouring the master a cup of Earl grey tea "Your tea My Lord" He set the cup down and stepped back a few feet watching as the others merely giggled whenever the bells around his neck started to jingle. "I just can't help it,He's so adorable" Yuka whispered softly into Finny's ear.

Ciel looked over to where Yuka had been sitting and gave her a small smile knowing it was her idea for Sebastian to where the outfit he just gave the order. It's like she knew that it would bring him nothing but joy seeing his demon lover dressed in such an outfit.

~Flashback~

_"My lord Valentine's Day is approaching in just oneday,Isn't that exciting!" _A very happy Yuka exclaimed as they walked through the streets of London. _"It's just another day Yuka,there's really nothing special about it" _Ciel really didn't care much for the holidays to him they were just pointless. _"Hmmm...maybe this will cheer you up a little,I found this really adorable kitty costume that you could wear for Sebastian just for today" _She knew her young master wouldn't be to fond of this idea but it would kinda funny watching Sebastian go crazy over him.

Ciel had stopped almost glaring at the poor girl. _"Are you out of your mind Yuka,I would not be caught dead in something like that." _He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to stare at the horrid thing Yuka had been holding. _"But Young Master,Sebastian would love it plus you would get to spend some 'quality time' with him" _She tried reassuring him in hopes he would say yes to wearing it. _"Fine,but it's only for one day am I clear" _He let out a long annoyed sigh.

As soon as they got home Ciel was litteraly dragged to his bedroom by Yuka where she would help him change into the kitty outfit. _"That damn butler better appreciate what I'm doing for him" _The young Phantomhive silently cursed to himself as he was stripped of his formal attire. _"No worries,He's going to love it" _Yuka replied as she star

~End of flashback~

The day went on as usual Yuka was busy cleaning all the rooms making sure Bard hadn't destroyed the kitchen checking every hall to make sure Finny didn't accidently leave any huge gaping holes in the walls due to his strength and that Maylene didn't break any dishes or cupboards.

Thankfully everything was in tip top shape. "Yuka~" Came Finny's voice from the main room with his hands behind his back with a smile on his face. "Yes Finny my sweet" She replied giving his cheek a little peck causing him to blush. "Well it's Valentine's Day,and I wanted to get you something nice" He bought his hands from behind his back and held out a small box infront of her.

Looking down at the small package she couldn't help but wonder what it was before she could ask Finny had opened the box and took out a small ring in the shape of a rose. "I found this ring while taking a walk,I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world,Until I met you and now I would like to give this to you as a token of my love and friendship" With tears in her eyes she took the ring and slipped it on her middle finger then she hugged Finny tight her sight never drifting from the gem on her finger.

"Thank you Finny,It's a perfect fit I'll treasure it always" She whispered into his ear this time kissing him on the lips it was soft and gentle Finny had his hands on her hips for that moment nothing could tear the two lovers apart that was until they needed to break for air.

Sebastian and his Young Master were currently engaged in a passionate kiss as their tounges fought for dominance Ciel lost the battle and allowed his demonic lover to take control that's how it always was and he had found that he liked it. "Mmmm...look at my little kitten so beautiful" The cat lover purred into his young lover's ear as he brought a hand up to stroke his flushed cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Wooo,no lemon for this chappy sorry bout dat folks looks like you'll have to wait for the next chappy hehehehe,I'm such a tease<strong>

Sebby: -gives me a small smile-

Ciel: I HATE YOU

Raina: Awwww

Sebby: I don't see what the problem is

AoD32: Your welcome Sebby-chan~anyway people please enjoy this R&R for me please


	10. The Demon's Kitty

**AoD32: Hey guys I'm back finally sorry it's taken for like EVA for me to update my story i've been a very lazy person lately -sniffs sniffs- I'm SOOOOOO SORRY I still love you all very very much and to show you I'm going to continue on with that little lemon I promised you all last chapter,UKE CIEL FOR THE WIN**

**Sebby: Mmmmm...Indeed**

Ciel: Murder I'm going to murder you both

Sebby: -licks Ciel's cheek- You know you enjoy it

AoD32: Hehehehehe

Ciel: Yes let's,There will be a lemon as you all know some language here and there. I think that's about it for now. On to the chapter then

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked into his young lord's eyes before a small smile appeared on his perfect face. "You put this on,Just to please me?" Ciel blushed turning his head to face the wall which in turn made the demon cat lover smirk and attack his pet's neck earning a small moan from the young boy.<p>

Turning back to glare at his lover Ciel stated "I hate you" Before their lips were pressed together in a lust filled kiss tounges battling for dominance which Sebastian had won. Smirking against his lips the demon then started to plant kisses down his jaw then back to his neck where he left a rather large mark making sure people knew that his young master belonged to him and only him.

Ciel was panting as Sebastian continued his work. "Sebastian,Hurry it up will you I want to get out of this costume as soon as possible" The young male managed to send a death glare to his demon for this is not how he wanted to spend this cursed day. If it wasn't for Yuka and her damn idea he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Hovering over his little pet Sebastian started to strip him of his clothing leaving only the cat ears and the tail then licking his lips he began to attack Ciel's chest putting one of his already erect nipples into his mouth sucking lightly earning a sweet moan from his kitten's mouth. Using his right hand he started to tweak and play with the other bud. By now Ciel was beginning to feel really hot downstairs the more his demon lover played with him like this "Se-se-sebastian pl-ple-please" He moaned out grabbing a fistful of the black locks tugging at it a little making the demon growl.

He wasn't done playing with his pet just yet slipping a hand down his chest and to his most intimate place grabbing his cock which was now dripping precum. "My my,Young Master your already this excited and I've only just begun" Bringing a finger up to his mouth he licked the juice off smirking down at the blush that was now present on his face.

"Why don't you do something about it then,It is your fault Sebastian" That demand was all he needed then like a flash of lighting Ciel found himself sitting ontop a naked Sebastian's lap with his rather large cock deep inside him. "Ah ah ah,S...sebas..sebastian" He dug his nails into the demon's back leaving claw marks as his little ass was being pounded into ruthelessly.

Sebastian always loved the feel of Ciel's ass around his cock it was like a drug he couldn't get enough of there were times when he would want to take his Master infront of everyone the temptations grew stronger with each minute they were together. "Ciel...ciel...ciel" He chanted as he layed his master down and continued to pound into him so hard that the bed smacked against the wall.

Ciel had his legs wrapped around the demon's waist arms were thrown around his neck. "Faster...Sebastian uhhh yes...fuck your little pet mmmmmmm" After pounded into him for a few minutes he flipped Ciel so he was now laying on his stomach then returned to fucking him in the ass making sure to smack one of the cheeks until it turned red. "Yes...so hot fuck'' Sweat now poured from the demon as he felt his release coming.

He slapped Ciel's ass harder with each thrust while rubbing the boy's neglected member causing the boy to thrust into that sinful touch. "Cumming...Sebastian I'm gonna" With one more hard thrust he came over Sebastian's hand and all over the bed. "Fuck...Ciel your so hot" The demon growled as he continued to thrust in and out in and out of the boy until he eventually came screaming out the boy's name.

For the rest of the night they lay in eachother's arms until morning would arrise the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Well everyone there you have it sorry if it's a sucky lemon I fail at writing those bahahahahaha,my inner pervert was asleep sooo I didn't have much help<strong>

**Sebby: I enjoyed it very very much**

**Ciel: -still giving me death glare-**

**AoD32: Teehee,let's just see what our readers think R&R please!**


	11. A kiss in the rain

**AoD32: Hey everyone I'm finally back after a 2 month hiatus due to no internet and boy that wasn't fun at all I'm so sorry to have kept all my readers waiting like that and I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me and I promise to make this chappy the best EVER. So please everyone sit back with your favorite Black Butler plushie and enjoy le chapter~ Oh and here's a big shout out to emo-otaku-ninja for the help he's given me all credit goes to him for this chapter here could not be done without his help**

Finny: Alright here are some warnings there will be a lemon hehehehehe language and that's it for this chap

Yuka: So without any further ado let the chapter begin

* * *

><p>Yuka was busy making her usual morning rounds when the smell of smoke cut through the air which only meant onething Bard had burned the kitchen yet again. "Dammit Bardroy how many times have I told you not to use the bloody flamethrower while preparing meals,This is the second time today you burnt the kitchen" She started to scold him looking around the charred room.<p>

Before he had a chance to explain himself she took his flamethrower and gave him a glare that would put Sebastian's to shame. "Aww,come on now Yu don't take my flamethrower I promise I won't use it anymore" The cook begged hoping Yuka would give it back to him unfortunately she didn't.

Taking a few minutes to calm herself down she sighed rubbing her temple. "Just clean this up before Sebastian see's I'm going to go check on Maylene and Finny" And for their sake they better not have done anything to destroy the manor.

Just as she walking down to the main room where Ciel and Sebastian happened to be she heard a very excited voice barge through the front door nearly knocking the young lord off his feet. It was a girl and by the look on her face she seemed more than excited to see Ciel but said boy's face said otherwise.

"Elizabeth what on earth are you doing here?" The boy asked pulling the girl off him so he could give her a stern look. "I've told you many times to call me Lizzy and what's so wrong with me wanting to see my beloved Ciel" She stated looking around the room when her eyes settled on Yuka her bright smile turned into a frown as she slowly made her way over to the now confused girl.

She made a face of disgust saying "Ewww,where did you get such an ugly outfit it's so depressing and not cute at all" The outfit Yuka had been wearing was black maid's dress(Much like the first one)but there was dark red frills going down the sleeves collar and bottom of the dress. She had black combat style boots on(Like Maylenes)It was meant to look cute black just happened to be her favorite color and Sebastian had bought her these clothes.

"Excuse me but Sebastian bought me these clothes as a gift and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't say such things about them" Yuka stated firmly crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just saying try adding something cute to the outfit" The girl insisted only adding to the anger Yuka was about to let out. "I'd rather not" Was the last thing she said before Ciel stepped in clearing his throat he turned his attention back on the main concern. "Lizzy why are you here excatly?" He asked again waiting for her answer.

"I'm going to throw a ball right here in this manor everyone's invited including you Sebastian this is going to be so much fun we could even dress up" She was squealing so loud Ciel was afraid his ears might start bleeding.

**XXX**

In just a matter of hours the ball had started off nicely Yuka and the others were talking amongst themselves Ciel had been forced to dance with Lizzy against his will while Sebastian was standing off in the back watching over Yuka he wouldn't admit outloud but he held a sense of overprotectiveness when it came to her.

"Hey Yuka you look very nice tonight" Finny told her staring at the ground so nobody would see him blushing. Letting out a small giggle she replied "Thank you Finn-kun,I thought I wasn't going to like the idea of wearing something so hideous but seeing as how you like it I shall suffer through it for tonight" The dress she was wearing was a bright pink color that poofed out at the bottom it was something she wouldn't be caught dead in.

In all honesty she much preferred the dark colors like Sebastian wore. "Would you like to dance Finn-kun?" She asked holding out her hand to him. "I would love to Yuka" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where they danced in eachother's arms for a good while. "I have something to show you" Blushing he took them both to the garden where he showed her a bed of beautiful blue roses that he had planted for her.

He looked at her then at the ground. "I planted them for you,You're one of the reasons I smile I want you to smile" He looks back at her and there are tears brimming at the corners of her eyes and she's smiling then says "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" She threw her arms around his neck and the rain continued to fall from the heavens as he placed his hands at the side of her face kissing her gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AoD32: Well here's the chapter everyone sorry if it's so short I do so hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it<strong>

**Finny: I did I did I did**

**Yuka: Yay!**

**Sebby: -is smirking-**

**Ciel: Che,anyway R&R later**


End file.
